Jack Spicer
Jack Spicer is a self-proclaimed "Evil Boy Genius" and one of the main villains. He is constantly building different types of robots, the most common of which is the Jack-Bot. He says that he has wanted to rule the world since second grade. His grandmother gave him his infamous heli-bot when he turned evil. As mentioned above, Jack is an experienced robotic engineer. Throughout the series he often resorts to sobbing in public or screaming in terror due to his many defeats. Jack lives in his parents' basement, which he uses as his "secret" lab. His parents are never seen, but are mentioned a few times in the series. However, it has been shown that his parents (or his father at least) appear to be involved in some high position or profession, as they appear to be relatively wealthy. He also has a blond cousin Megan, who is much younger than he and is aligned with the Xiaolin. Examples of Jack's "evil heroes" are Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean. Before these two showed up in the series, Jack was the dragon in training's most formidable enemy. He looks up to those evil heroes and tries to form partnerships with them, usually ending up with him getting hurt. Skills and Abilities A considerable genius in terms of robotic engineering and other fields of mechanical science, his armies of Jack-Bots are proof of this genius. (Granted, he lacks a certain degree of common sense, he has no humility, and his battle strategies are repetitive and seldom effective.) He occasionally modifies these models to have better defenses, more varied weaponry, or simply a new look to go with the episode's setting. Other valuable devices he has made have included a time machine and a Shen-Gong-Wu-locating sensor, allowing him to rely less on Wuya. While not a warrior, he has shown (although just slightly) above-average physical attributes in his numerous showdowns and Shen Gong Wu hunts. Still, without his robotic minions, he is largely defensless against the significantly stronger Xiaolin Warriors. Despite almost constant defeats at the hands of his enemies and rivals from both sides, he remains persistent, coming to almost every Shen Gon Wu location. Personality Jack can easily be described as childish. He is spiteful and loves to gloat, (which usually costs him his victory). He is very cocky, especially at the beginning of the series, and is often a smart-alek. He is obnoxious, whiny, and dramatic. He is also determined. Despite his genius and technological prowess he is very clumsy and goofy, and has little common sense. He often uses dated and odd-sounding sayings and phrases, and is somewhat eccentric. Jack has many fears, is easily frightened, and almost always panics when confronted; however despite this he shows up to almost every conflict; he is nothing if not determined. He manages to put off everyone he encounters, (even when not trying to); almost every character considers Jack to be irritating. At times, he has gone into the Ying-Yang World, losing his evil side and coming out as "good Jack," who is quirky, spunky, dramatic, and what can only be described as the ultimate good. Good Jack is also incredibly optimistic, and overly helpful. However, good Jack is just as annoying to the other characters as regular Jack. Although counted out by almost everyone, Jack has shown that he can be both very good (and sometimes even sweet) and very evil.﻿ He is also Spoiled Sweet, which means that he's not a spoiled brat even if he is rich.﻿ Physical Appearance Jack is a tall, thin young man with white skin, red eyes, and bright red hair. He has a round, oval-shaped face, a long, pointed nose, big hands, a widow's peak, and thick black eyebrows. He almost always wears his signature yellow spiral goggles on his head, a long black coat with a high collar, black fingerless gloves, his heli-pack, black pants, and black boots. He has black marks under his eyes, possibly make-up. Category:Villains Category:Gothic Category:men Category:Character Category:The League Of Villains Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:God Wannabe Category:Funniest Characters